1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grounding electrical devices and, more particularly, to a connector block used to ground a plurality of electrical devices.
2. Prior Art
In various applications, such as an aircraft, it is necessary to provide or make a ground for a plurality of electrical devices, such as motors, pumps, electronic circuitry, etc. In the past, individual ground connections have been used for each of these electrical devices. Also in the past, a grounding connector has been used to allow a plurality of electrical devices to be connected to a frame or the like at one location.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector for grounding that provides additional features over the prior art.